


Keep your eyes to the sky

by MontyPink



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Relationships: Smarty x Wheezy, Wheezy x Smarty
Kudos: 3





	Keep your eyes to the sky

“I’m just having trouble understanding, is all.” The taller one had insisted on coming with him, despite knowing full well he would be fine on his own. Still Smarty hadn’t objected, he found the comfort pleasing and didn’t mind some time alone with the other. 

“Laughter kills us. Wouldn’t it make sense to get rid of the source of it all?” Even though it was dark out, Smarty could see the other’s bloodshot eyes, his puzzled look revealing that he was thinking about it. 

“It’s our home too.” He sighed, a wheezed almost pained sigh. “What about us?” He took another cigarette from the band of his hat and lit it, placing it in the collection in his mouth. The more unsure or nervous he was the more he smoked, at times like this Smarty was just glad there was no health concern for Toons. He couldn’t imagine a world without his partner and friend. 

“Look I just don’t trust the guy, okay?” Wheezy said, breaking the silence. “He just shows up to our part of town, a part of town most people don’t even think about going to-” Smoke danced around him as he spoke. “And offers us a deal?” He took a drag and flicked a bud away, it flickered for a bit before dying. 

“I just feel this guy is not who he says he is. He’s weird looking, even by human standards.” Wheezy crossed his arms and raised a brow, red eyes looking at him, questioning him. 

“We’ll just burn that bridge when we get to it.”

“Cross.” The other corrected him. A thing only he was allowed to do and only if they were together. 

“There is more of us anyway.” Smarty continued, acknowledging the correction with just a wave of his hand. “If he tries anything funny we outnumber him and then we just you know…” He dragged a finger across his neck. Humans were so fragile. 

“Fine.” The other dragged his nicotine stained fingers through his hair. “Say if this works. Say if there is no more Toon Town. Where we will live?” 

Smarty simply looked up, the night sky reflecting into his eyes. “The human world ain’t all bad.”


End file.
